


Somewhere in the crowd there's you - Podfic

by CydSA



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 14:45:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15997412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CydSA/pseuds/CydSA
Summary: The decision has been talked about (minutely) just before Roger (or Rogelio) had gone out onto the court.Roger Federer and Rafael Nadal coming out fic





	Somewhere in the crowd there's you - Podfic

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at podfic...More coming. 
> 
> apologies for the mistakes. Be gentle

Based on this lovely anonymous fic : [Somewhere in the Crowd There's You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12042096)

 

Podfic download here : [Podfic of Somewhere in the Crowd There's You](https://mega.nz/#!aocUAKDR!lHJJ9qM3QbM7WhoqBiRvsb_501sHC_uWHPxdJT_1JRo%22)


End file.
